Chouchou y la casa sola
by kevintulcanaza15
Summary: Chouchou se encuentra sola en su casa y ha organizado  una pillamada en la que participaran todos sus amigos, que planes malevolos tendra esta chica para esta loca noche adolecente. Algunas de las parejas seran( Boruto y Sarada) (Shikadai y Yodo)(Mitsuki y Chouchou). Las edades son las mismas que en el anime actual. Los hechos contados seran badasados en mis experiencias.


Bienvenidos a esta historia donde exploraremos un poco las locuras adolecentes de nuestros ninjas.

Las historias que contare seran basadas en mis propias experiencias y las de mis compañeros de clase en mi ultimo año de colegio.

《_》

Era un sabado por la tarde en la aldea de konoha, el dia estaba nublado y seco.

Y por casualidades de la vida, todos nuestros ninjas estaban libres de misiones. Pero existia cierta chica en la aldea de konoha que se encontraba mas aburrida de lo normal. Pues se encontraba sola en casa y lo unico que hacia era comer sus bolsas de papas y mirar la television.

-Ahh (suspiro) pero que aburrido-pensaba mientras llenaba su boca de papas- papa se fue a su mision y no me llevo, asi que no vendra hasta el lunes y mi mama se fue a la aldea de la roca-suspiro y volvio a meterse un bocado de papas-estoy completamente sola y sin nada que hacer-cuando en eso a la chica se le ocurrio una magnifica idea, una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en su rostro y solto las papas dejandolas en el sillon para ir en busca del telefono, pero antes de salir del cuarto se detuvo bruscamente y regreso por sus papas.

Ahora nos encontramos con Sarada, esta en la entrada de su casa, barriendo la entrada cuando en eso su madre la llama.

-SARADA tienes una llamada-decia Sakura Uchiha quien se encontraba preparando la cena.

-Enseguida voy mama- contesto sarada terminado de limpiar y entrando a su casa.

En eso vio que quien estaba con el telefono a la mano era su padre.

-¿Um? Pense que mama estaba al telefono- confeso Sarada.

-Ella esta ocupada preparando la cena- respondio Sasuke- esta llamando tu amiga hija Chouji, mejor te la paso- explico Sasuke dandole el telefono y retirandose a la cocina.

Sasuke habia llegado a penas el Sabado en la mañana ya que habia quedado en pasar ese fin de semana en casa con su familia.

-Gracias Papa- respondio amablemente- Hola Chouchou, ¿como va todo?-dijo alegre mientras se acercaba el telefono.

-¿Sarada?... em hola, te hablaba por que se me a ocurrido una gran idea-dijo la pelirroja emocionada.

-¿Cual? Si se puede saber...-dijo Sarada algo incredula.

-Se los dire a todos cuando esten en mi casa-dijo a secas.

-¿Todos?-inquirio extrañada -¿A quienes te refieres con todos?, pues a quienes piensas invitar-fruncio el seño- y ademas, ¿Que se supone que haremos en tu casa?

-Agh... Sarada, no hay tiempo para explicaciones solo ven y diles a tus padres que estaras hasta mañana en mi casa.

-¡Hasta mañana! ¿Acaso estas loca?...

-Ah, y por cierto, dile a todo tu equipo tambien, ya me encargare de invitar al equipo de sumire y al de Lee...

-Pero, ¡Un momento! Crees que mis padres me dejaran ir asi sin nada mas.

-Claro que si Sarada-contesto la pelirroja de manera confiada-ellos saben que tu eres una chica muy responsable y que ya estas en edad de divertirte con tus amigos.

Sarada hizo un puchero, pues nos podia cuestionar la logica de Chouchou.

-Aun si fuera asi... no quiero ir- dijo decidida.

\- ¿Y porque no quieres venir mejor amiga?-cuestiono incredula.

-Emm bueno... pues mi papa acaba de llegar y se sentirian algo mal si los dejo solos, se suponia que este seria un fin de semana en familia.

-¿Acaso no lo ves?.. eso es a un mejor

-¿A que te refieres?

-Sera mejor que dejes a tus Padres solos- dijo Chouchou de manera picara.

-¿Por que lo...

-¡Ellos necesitan sexo!

-Queeeee???-exclamo Sarada sonrojada, tanto grito que sus Padres la escucharon

-¿Todo en orden Sarada?- pregunto Sakura desde la cocina.

-¿Esto? Si mama, todo en orden.

En el telefono Sarada solo alcanzaba a escuchar las carcajadas de Chouchou.

-Chouchou no hables estupideces como esa- reprocho Sarada.

-Pero es la verdad, piensalo... tus padres tambien necesitan su tiempo a solas.

-Bueno...

-Lo ves... tengo la razon, te espero en una hora en mi casa.

-Te odio...- se limito a decir Sarada mientras colgaba el telefono-Supongo que llamare a Boruto y Mitsuki.

Despues de que Sarada habia llamado a sus dos compañeros a lo que ambos habian aceptado ir, a la chica aun le quedaba pedir permiso a sus padres asi que dejando en el telefono se dirigio a la cocina.

-¿Mama? ¿Papa?, puedo pedirles algo- dijo la chica sonrojada, pues las palabras de Chouchou aun resonaban en su cabeza.

La verdad era que Chouchou era una total inconsciente pues no se le daba nada, hablar sobre temas asi cuando estaba a solas con Sarada.

-¿Sarada estas algo roja? ¿Acaso enfermaste?- preguntaba extrañada.

-no, no es nada de eso-nego Sarada con sus manos-Es solo que Chouchou me invito a una pillamada y pensaba si podria ir...

-Um... claro Sarada por que no, ¿Pero dime cuando es la pillamada?

-En este momento- magullo avergonzada.

-¡Que!- exclamo su madre- pero debiste avisarme con anticipacion- reclamo Sakura.

-Lo se mama, lo se, pero es que Chouchou apenas me dijo este momento y no quisiera defraudarla-explico sarada haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno que se le va hacer, es tu mejor amiga despues de todo, se como se siente- menciono Sakura alegre- Esta bien hija, pero llamanos cuando haigas llegado ¿Esta bien?

-¡Gracias Mama!- exclamo Sarada, asi que se despidio de sus padres y rapidamente subio a su cuarto por sus cosas, salio por la ventana y salto por los techos para ir a la casa de Chouchou.

Despues de una rato saltando por las casas, Sarada se encontraba ya muy cerca de llegar a su destino y se topo con un grupito en particular que venian juntos. Estaban Inojin, Shikadai y venian acompañados de Yodo y Shinki.

Todos se detuvierin a saludarse y continuaron con su camino a la casa de Chouchou. A lo que sarada intrigada pregunto.

-¿Por que estan aqui?

Shikadai de mala gana contesto- pues veras...

-Yo puedo hablar por mi misma gracias- interrumpio Yodo orgullosa.

-que fastidio... como quieras.

-pues veras Sarada... nuestro equipo era parte de los escoltas del Kazecage aqui en Konoha, pero el señor Gaara decidio visitar a su hermana, asi que cuando Chouchou le hizo la invitacion a shikadai, escuche su plan y decidi convencer al Kazekage de que nos dejara venir.

-¿De que hablas?- reprocho Shikadai- asi no fue exactamente como sucedio, la verdad es que cuando el telefono sonó, mi mama me mando a contestar porque estaba ocupada conversando con mi tio, pero Yodo contesto antes...

-¡Eso fue por que tu ibas a velocidad de tortuga! y el telefono llevaba ya un rato sonando- se defendio Yodo.

-como sea... la cosa es que Chouchou los invito a ellos 3 tambien.

-¿Umm ellos 3?-cuestiono Sarada- es verdad, que no les hace falta su otro compañero

\- El no quiso venir, es que... hoy en la noche daban su programa de marionetas en la Tv y no queria perderselo...

-Oh ya veo- dijo Sarada impresionada- Um esto... me sorprende que tu vinieras Shinki, ¿no sabia que te gustaban este tipo de cosas?- comento Sarada de manera picara.

-Pues no, pero Yodo me obligo a venir y mi padre insistio en que seria bueno hacer mas amistades- respondio el chico de manera algo indiferente y seria.

A Sarada se le hacia muy graciosa la situacion de aquel chico que controlaba el metal, pero evito reirse ya que habian llegado a la casa de Chouchou.

Tocaron a la puerta y era Mitsuki quien la abrio.

-¿Eh?¿ Mitsuki porque eres tu quien habre la puerta- pregunto Sarada

-Chouchou esta arriba con los demas y me pidio que viniera a abrirles- dijo mitsuki con una de sus tipicas sonrisas dibujadas.

Los chicos no perdieron tiempo, se quitaron los zapatos y entraron a la casa de la chica. Mitsuki los guio hasta la sala donde se encontraban Sumire y sus dos compañeras de equipo, ademas de Denki, Iwabe y Boruto.

**Continuara...**

Que les parece este sera un fanfic donde retratare un poco lo que es la epoca adolecente, y las diferentes locuras que se llega a hacer por la presion social.

Quiero volver a escribir fanfics, ya se que no llevo mucho pero espero hacer mas esto que tanto me gusta.


End file.
